


Getting Dressed

by MusicOfTheMountain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, coops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicOfTheMountain/pseuds/MusicOfTheMountain
Summary: Putting on clothes can be sexy too.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 40





	Getting Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Based in Lumosinlove's wonderful Sweater Weather universe. Many thanks to JordanIsNeedy for editing ❤️️

Their sex life was healthily balanced, Remus would say.

It varied between sleepy sweet morning sex, playful _Ohh come on I dare you_ sex, desperate _I want every bit of energy you have left, Captain_ sex, out of this world transcendent _how the hell did I find this man, every part of my body feels alive_ sex.

This morning they Did Not Have Time for sex. Or at least that was Remus’s position.

He was sitting on his heels at the bottom corner of their bed, arms crossed trying to stare down his fiancé who was evidently not inclined to move, but who would love a _little bit of afternoon_ (It’s 11 a.m., Pads) _delight, Loops, how bout it?_

“We really can’t, we have to get ready.” Re had forced himself out of bed, was already wearing a fresh t-shirt and underwear. Sirius, not so much.

“Boooo. Tired of me already?”

Half a beat of incredulous silence and then, “It is quite an ordeal, having to have an amazing, understanding, affectionate fiancé, along with –” He gestured vaguely to the truly indecent visual he had of Sirius, naked tangled in a white sheet that he knew felt so crisp it should be illegal, “–all of this. Woe is me. Absolutely terrible.”

Sirius smiled, and, seemed to be kind of poking fun at himself, but mostly making a promise when he said, “For you though, you know? Just for you.”

Re smiled, soft and fond, “Yeah, baby, I know that.”

He leaned in for a kiss, _mouth, tongue_ – before interrupting himself with an “Actually,” _Cheek, jaw, neck, a sharp scrape of his teeth as he made his way downward_ , “it’s kind of hot.”

“Mmm?”

He leaned back and let his eyes move over Sirius' face, neck, tousled hair, chest. To see him, yeah, but also to make Sirius feel beautiful; to let him know that someone he loved was looking at him and wanting.

“That I get you all to myself. That I’m the only man who gets to have you,” he smiled, “I think it’s kind of how you feel when you see your name on my back.”

It’s as if he could sense Sirius’s center of gravity drop to his hips, his eyes fluttering closed.

“ _Fuck_. Yes. I– I want that. I want to make you feel that way.”

Sirius was trying to contain the smile on his face, but he couldn’t, not really.

“You like being all mine, baby? Everyone looking, but only I get to see?”

That was _it._

“Fuck being on time, I want to stay here. I want you _right now._ ”

“Really?” _kiss_ “You want it rushed? Quick and dirty? Because I’m more in the mood to take our time today,” _kiss_ , he pulled back to look Sirius in the eye, his nose scrunched, a little bit teasing, “ _Oui_?”

_God,_ the look that Sirius gave him then.

“How about it huh? Can you get through this day? We’ll go, we’ll play nice, and you’ll have some time to think about what exactly you want me to do to you tonight.”

“Yes, _fuck_ ,” he said, rushing out like he’d been waiting to say it, but hadn’t wanted to stop Remus from talking.

“Good.” _Kiss._ “Now come _on_ ,” he said, pulling Sirius to his feet and toward the closet.

“Actually,” he said, turning to stop Sirius with a hand to his chest.

“God, Re, you and your ‘actually’s today. You’re gonna kill me.”

A smile, and then he stepped closer, right into Sirius’s space, his clothed chest against bare skin. What little air there was between them heated, as if Remus could feel the blood rushing through Sirius’ body from where he stood. Hot, for him.

“Wait here.”

Sirius froze, standing naked in front of his lover because Re had asked him to.

Remus loves Sirius’s power. He loves to go to his hands and knees for him, arch his back and feel a hand holding him there, pressing down as he’s _fucked_. Sirius grabbing at him and fucking like he himself will break apart if he doesn’t, break right apart. Re loves it when he fucks, and fucks, and _fucks_ because he knows that Sirius _will_ break apart and he wants it to be inside of him. And he knows that Sirius needs to be inside him too, when it happens; he needs Remus to contain him, to catch him when he falls.

He loves when Sirius rides him, high after a win or a hard practice, when he spends the rest of his energy _‘taking it, oh god yeah that’s right baby, you’re taking me so well,’_ leaning back and bracing himself on Re’s legs, his posture open and accepting. When he _wants_ it, feels like he’s _earned_ it, and he lets himself _have_ it.

Remus loves these things, but _goddamn_ does he love to be gentle with Sirius, loves pressing affection into every bit of his skin. He loves that Sirius lets him.

Remus went to the closet, and came back with a garment bag and a dress shirt laid over his arm, a tie draped around his own shoulders, in one hand a pair of fresh underwear, socks, an undershirt, a belt; in the other a pair of black dress shoes. He set it all on the bed, then turned to Sirius.

“‘Montre moi?’ remember?”

_‘Show me.’ Watching each other over a phone call._

Sirius fucking remembered. There was a bit of a glint in Sirius’ eye and he adjusted his posture, stood straight and open.

_[He knew he was attractive, but the only person he let make him feel beautiful was Remus, and it gave him the confidence to stay like this. Locker rooms and team showers his whole life, he’d spent a good deal of time without clothes on around other people. Doing this made him feel actually, truly naked.]_

Remus waited, keeping eye contact, letting the thrumming energy in the room resonate between them, before moving his eyes _down, over, back up to Sirius's face._

“I’m going to cover you up, ok? Get you dressed and put you together? Later I’m going to take you apart, but this first. Yes?”

Sirius’s eyes changed, darkened. “ _Yes._ ”

Remus sank to his knees. He pulled the underwear up Sirius’ legs, tucked him safely away. He lifted each of Sirius’s feet to pull on the socks, hands gentle on the backs of his calves. Pants next _(‘Good thing this pair is dark, isn’t it? Don’t wanna give the game away.’)_. Belt, left open for now. He tied Sirius’s shoes.

Remus stood; Sirius’s eyes had changed again, now so tender it almost hurt to look, like couldn’t believe this was happening.

He pulled the shirt over Sirius’s shoulders and started in on the buttons. He could see Sirius’s hands clench, unclench, trying so hard to keep still, knowing Remus wanted him to. “Tragic really. A crime to cover your chest like this. An absolute,” _kiss_ , “travesty.” Re tucked in the tails of his shirt, fastened his belt. Closed the buttons on the cuffs of each sleeve, letting his touch linger on Sirius’s hands.

_(Not quite holding, but close enough.)_

He flipped Sirius’s collar up & tied his tie slowly, letting Sirius’s gaze linger on how his hands were working the silk.

The suit coat last, pulling the button home, before letting himself look up.

Sirius’ eyes were a little misty now, his mouth was open.

Re reached up to tuck a piece of his hair behind his ear, cupped his cheek. _Kiss._

“Wanted to take care of you. Thank you for letting me, baby.”

Remus wondered if the effect of calling Sirius ‘baby’ would ever fade. He hoped it wouldn’t. Right then it seemed to wake every bit of Sirius up, make him accept the challenge of waiting.

Looks like they were going to have _been looking at you all night, wanting you to fuck me over the nearest surface and having to hold back_ sex tonight.

Could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my overuse of italics, they were all necessary I swear.  
> we-are-swearwolves on tumblr


End file.
